


You, Me, and the Devil Makes Three

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Confessions, Double proposal, Explanations, Falling In Love, Feeding, Fingering, Fluff, French Kissing, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Hickies, JIBCON7, Licking, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, No wives, Polyamory, Requited Love, Secret Relationship, Shoulder Massage, Top!Richard, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism, Whips, bottom!Jared, bottom!Rob, coffee klatch, cum tasting, delayed after sex cuddles, dinner date, doggie style, dom!Rob, doubtful!Richard, eating sushi, impatient!Rob, mentioned stroke, open flirting, praising, problem solver!Rob, protective!jensen, resolved issues, slight argument, slightly bossy!Rob, slightly drunk!Rich, sub!Rich, tension between friends, top!Jared, walking in on, wearing heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	1. Prison of Property

Killing time was never easy especially when there were hours separating one from the other, and while it could be ignored during a panel the hollow sense of feeling incomplete never quite left, remaining a dull throb of pain that relentlessly twisted like a knife until the two were reunited after the day came to an end. Usually, Rob handled being away from his beloved during convention hours, but for an unexplainable reason, the bearded male could not resist as he approached the room in which the other was in, careful to remain unseen by the fans as a quick peek was taken to assess what antics had been brought up, the sight of his lover trying not to stumble in a pair of red heels bringing an automatic blush to rise from the base of his neck, for it had been discussed a few times how hot under the collar such a sight made him. 

“Take a picture, Robbie, it lasts longer.”

Startled by the unmistakable voice from behind, a yelp was uttered as the door loudly swung to a close, “Thanks a lot, Rich…”

“Stop complaining, you get to see him every night.”

“Keep it down, you’re still the only one who knows,” the other warned, for it had taken a lot of convincing to let his best friend know about the fairly new relationship, “If Jensen finds out that he wasn’t the first to be told, I’m the one he’s going to kill.” 

“Oh please, he’d chew you out and _then_ kill you.”

“Thanks for the encouragement.”

“It’s what I do best,” the slightly older one stated with a wink, attention turned to the area that had just been looked into, “Now that it’s over, I’m guessing you’re bailing on getting drinks to be with him, eh?”

“Rain check?”

“Of course. Go get ‘im, buddy.” 

A sense of guilt always filled his gut when plans were suddenly changed to accommodate for meeting up with the giant whom had inevitably stolen his heart, but at least an understanding personality insisted that their routine rendezvous would be visited later to make up for such rudeness. Phone in hand, a quick text was typed out as the elevator was waited for, and boarded, making sure it was clear that Jared was not to take those shoes off unless repercussions wanted to be faced.

Humming a nameless tune, he busied with stepping out of the sweat stained clothing, careful not to disturb the throbbing erection laid against a strengthened stomach as both palms were laced together between the pile of pillows and his head, ankles crossed as the waiting began; minutes seemed to stretch into hours, which sent a mild panic into the sensitive heart, deciding that the best cause of action would be to sleep it off until he was joined as eyelids drooped to a close despite the urge to get rid of the relentless hard on, a noticeable twitch bringing him back to consciousness once the extra key to the room was heard sliding into place.

“This better be important, Rob.” 

“Oh, I think you’ll agree that it is.” he yawned out, willing the abnormally large human to look in his direction as bleary blue bulbs of sight stared for the longest moments, a smirk improving the attempted stoicism when the hazel hued eyes widened in surprise.

“Must be my lucky day,” he managed to let out, hands automatically moving to the first of many buttons as it slid from its designated hole while the mattress was moved toward, “Haven’t even touched yourself, such a good boy.”

“It took a lot of restraint, seeing you in those heels.” 

“Snuck a peek of my panel? No wonder I had to keep them on.” 

“I figured I should be the last to see you in them since you’re mine after all.” the older man replied, half-lidded gaze slowly taking in the sight of the bare torso, tongue dragging across his bottom lip hungrily. 

“I didn’t know I was dating such a jealous old man.”

“Watch it, Jay…” he growled in a mock threat before it was cut off by the crashing of lips on his own, unpinned hands circling around the jutted hipbones still covered by denim, thumbs teasing at the obvious bulge presented before the buckle was released, button popped open in one fluid motion while copper teeth were unclenched, “Get out of those layers, handsome.” 

Incisor nearly biting into the pink serpent still stationed against the lower portion of his mouth, he reluctantly watched as Jared toed off the crimson pumps, an absence of weight noticed as it lifted in order to allow for the jeans to slide off, a plaid patterned pair of boxers toyed at teasingly prior to the perky piece of flesh being released to the chilled room, a moment taken to slip the fancy footwear back on before a slight hiss was let out once friction was applied as their cocks rubbed together, “D’you lube yourself up yet?”

“No sir, wanted you to do it.”

“Ask, and you shall receive.” the younger one replied as the bottle of lube waiting to be used on the bedside table was grabbed, a large dollop of the gel applied before a finger prodded at the sensitive ring of muscle, unable to keep from chuckling as a soft moan escaped from the other once it entered. 

“Come on already!” Rob mulled loudly, impatiently moving down onto the appendages ghosting his prostate.

“Aww, is my baby getting impatient?” he asked, kissing along the line of his bearded jaw, stifling another laugh at the protesting whine when digits were removed, “It’s like you don’t want to be prepped.”

“Will you shut up and…” he attempted prior to a deep groan being released when he was filled with the lengthened member, one hand crumpling the sheets underneath as the other palmed his leaking cock, unable to leave it alone much longer, beads of precome spreading across the taut torso above as he bent forward to nip at the exposed abdomen heaving up and down.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

“Make me.” 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you wanted me to stop,” Jared remarked, his pace already slowing down despite the needy whimpering, the other rolling onto his belly, rutting into the padded furniture a few times for good measure before palms laid flatly on the softened surface, “That’s what I thought.” 

"Get on with it.” 

“Easy now, don’t bite off more than you can chew,” he warned, gigantically warm hands holding the pelvis firmly in place to prevent injury from occurring, hips rolled forward at a tantalizing speed in order to let him have time to adjust properly, “Ready?”

“Since you walked in the door.”

Incentive taken fully, knuckles bent as the bedding was clung to as an anchor against the buffeting barrage from behind as throttling thrusts gained momentum, nearly coming undone at the sudden grip curled at the base of his cock, bucking into it with unsatiated need, “Finishing what I couldn’t?”

“What kind of boyfriend would leave their partner unsatisfied?”

“You never do,” Rob confirmed in a muffled murmur against the mountain of pillows, an incoherent noise let out at the heat sparking from the combination of strokes as the sensitive sweet spot was struck in succession, “J-Jay…”

“Almost there, baby, just a little bit more.” he coached, the larger body draping over as teeth sank into a hunched shoulder blade, movements increasingly harder to control as a few more shoves were produced, his seed spilling into the older of the two just as a load was lightened into his cupped palm. 

It seemed an eternity until either moved, a sense of emptiness settling over the older man as the flaccid shaft slid out with a soft plop, a thin trail of the sticky substance slowly escaping from the gaping orifice as breathing was evened out while running water became the only sound in the small room. It had not been noticed that he had been left alone once more, a disapproving scowl given without thought before it was realized who had interrupted another attempt at sleep.

“You’re adorable when you get grumpy.” Sam smiled simply, dragging a washcloth gently against the streaked stains along the other’s stomach, the task of cleaning turned to his own hand when the rag was swatted away, a small noise let out once his flesh was licked clean of the mess made.

“Damn, you’ve got such a talented tongue.”

“You would know,” Rob countered, entwining the cleansed hand with his own as it was brought to the center of his chest, pupils blown wide with a mixture of adoration and lust staring at his partner, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

Contentment could not have come at a better time, for nothing felt better than cuddling closely to such a radiator of heat when laziness was the only reason for not changing the thermostat to a bearable temperature, the covered cheek resting comfortably in the middle of a broadened chest while he inched closer in between an opened arm and unprotected ribcage in the purest of moments, seeming like an eternity even after it was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door.

“You think there would be a Do Not Disturb sign.” Jared grumbled, planting a kiss in the curled follicles pressed into the hollow of an unprotected neck before untangling from the musician.

“I was so warm and cozy in your arms, big guy.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to snuggle soon,” he reasoned, bedspread pulled up from where it laid in a heap on the floor and tucked around to make up for the lost warmth, careful to not make too much noise as fresh clothes were pulled on, the taller body ready to block his partner from view, “Ugh, it’s just you…”

“Nice to see you too, Padalecki,” Richard greeted, bumping into the taller figure accidentally, sauntering into the rented room with ease once his gait had been straightened out in the designated direction despite not having been invited inside, an almost empty six pack of amber filled bottles carried under his arm placed alongside the half-drained container as a claim was made on the vacant side of the messy mattress, “Rise and shine, Robbie, you’ve got company.”

“What’s this?” the male queried, arms stretched overhead, careful not to expose too much skin while the duvet pooled into a flattened lap.

“Well, I figured since you didn’t show up at the bar we could have a drink up here. Besides, someone’s got to keep you company while you recover.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Rob sighed, knowing fully well that his best friend was inebriated, a gasp let out as the pad of a thumb dragged over an erect nipple, “I’m not exactly dressed, you know.”

“I prefer it that way.” 

Taken aback by those words alone, hardly any energy was used in reacting to the molding of their mouths, unable to deny access to the tentative tongue tracing the seam of his mouth, the muscle tied tightly around once the opportunity fully presented itself. It should not have been this simple to open up willingly when he was in a committed relationship, but it could not be kept quiet for long, the unrequited feelings left behind in order to remain friends deciding to come back with a vengeance too strong to be ignored even when the constant contact was broken.

“Well, things certainly got interesting.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry, babe. I…” 

“There’s no reason to apologize,” Jared cut him off, carrying on once confusion was clear in contorted facial features, “Without a doubt, I know you love me, but I’ve seen how you look at him. Your eyes light up impossibly bluer than they already are, like you’re a blind man who’s been given the ability to see for the first time.” 

“What does that mean for us then, just sweep it under the rug and pretend it isn’t there? You’ve seen how that happened.”

“I was actually going to suggest that our relationship be extended to him too.” 

“You’d be willing to do that?”

“You’re not the only one who’s been pining after me all these years.” Richard spoke from the chest laid on, a giggle bubbling up despite the seriousness of such a situation.

“He’s not wrong.” 

“It’ll take some getting used to, but I’d like to give it a try if both of you are on board,” he stated, focus directed to the additional presence whom had become preoccupied by tracing invisible patterns along the prominent stomach underneath, the conversation almost forgotten when golden bulbs of sight looked up in innocence, as it seemed the alcohol had begun to leave his system, “We need an answer from you too, pal.”

“What, I don’t get a cute pet name?” he jested, a half-smile offered in an attempt to lighten the mood, “In all seriousness, hell yeah I’m in.” 

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way,” Jared mused, opposite side of the bed taken as an arm fell across the other two protectively, an added amount of affection given from the newcomer as he shifted closer, “We can properly cuddle without distractions.” 

The sudden silence slid into place as easily as the three of them did beside each other, for it seemed that the pieces had finally fallen into place, and although it was not traditional in any sense, it helped in knowing that the people he cared about more than anything would be there; it was enough to build a sense of security that chased away what little doubt remained, the combination of it and the soft snoring produced from the newcomer helping to relax him as sleep finally took hold.


	2. Mood Poisoning

Solace was sought out in the simplest of ways, for the actor was too prideful to admit when energy had been spent, a simple gesture given as a gentle hand laid on top of one lover’s hand, bright blue eyes captivating him while the other laughed on obliviously. A single, understanding nod was enough to send relief flooding through him as the dividing curtain was slipped behind, floor sat onto as knees were pulled beneath a slightly stubbled chin while a few deep breaths were taken; an alibi would have to be created to cover up the real reason, for footsteps could be heard approaching, yet an occupied mind kept returning to the moment when both had attempted groping his bottom.

“Cut the bullshit, something’s wrong,” Rob began, knowing his best friend like the back of his hand, an arm automatically wrapping around hunched shoulders as he was pulled into an awaiting lap, “You can tell me, hon.”

Mixed emotions tangled together as words worked their way into a coherent chain, embarrassment coloring cheeks red, “It’s about last night…”

“I figured. Do you regret what we did?”

“No, I’ve waited years to kiss you,” he confirmed, a defeated sigh let out before continuing, “I haven’t exactly been intimate with Jared, and if we’re going to make this work between the three of us, I need to work on that.”

“Want me to put in a good word for you?”

“I’d love you forever.”

“I thought you already did?”

Letting out a slight chuckle, hesitant lips pressed against the other pair, a confidence built up as it was deepened for added emphasis, “Don’t you forget it, toots.” 

Watching him walk away as the retreating rear was shamelessly stared at, a moment was taken to gather his thoughts, standing on shaky legs in order to exhaust nervous energy an inward groan taken once it was noticed that he was not alone.

“Jensen.” he greeted.

“Just the man I wanted to see,” he responded, arms crossing over a well-defined chest, “Care to explain some things?”

“If you’re referring to the in depth version of our train story, I believe you have all the necessary details.” 

“True, but there’s something you two are leaving out. I mean, a single guy asking another man to accompany him during vacation seems suspicious.” 

“Nothing happened between us.” Richard defended, although if the plan went accordingly it would most likely change later on, fingers mentally crossing at the notion. 

“Are you lying so Rob won’t find out?” the other asked, a wry smile given at catching him off guard, “If you don’t want people finding out then you probably shouldn’t be making out in public.” 

Stumbling over a string of snarky comments, the search was an act in vain as they were accompanied by their companions once the panel came to a close. Opportunity taken to go by unnoticed, he gravitated toward the curly-haired male as fingers twined together in familiarity of each other as a thumb swiped along the back of a slightly sweaty palm, holding on tightly despite the attempt to be shaken off.

“Relax, darlin’, he knows,” he reassured, one amber eye winking at him as a scoff was let out at the slight southern drawl, nose nuzzled into the bearded jawline, looking up innocently at the taller male as a throat was cleared, “What was that, Padalecki?”

“I asked if the two of you wanted to join us for dinner.”

“I’ve got to get the band ready, but I appreciate the offer.”

“I could eat,” Richard remarked as the held hand was reluctantly released, stifling a moan at a firm smack given to covered cheeks as a somewhat silent goodbye, “Knock ‘em dead, Robbie.”

“Don’t cause too much trouble.”

It would not be a hard request to follow since shenanigans were only entirely enjoyed when the second half of the duo was around, his usual joking nature easily suppressed when both were separated during such an occasion. Barely noticing the change of scenery as faux leather was sat on instead of a cold, hard floor, disheartened temple pressed against the window while subtle glances were taken of the driver, an epiphany suddenly dawning; he was not entirely alone on this outing, a flutter filling an otherwise empty stomach at that simple fact, for this was the chance waited on. 

Despite the suspicious stare from emerald eyes, a smirk lifted the corners of a downturned mouth as a decision was made once the selected restaurant was entered, yet not much thought was put into sitting directly beside the larger male as knees bumped clumsily together causing a small blush to bloom at a hand that flattened over the adjacent thigh as an apology was blurted out. 

“Are you guys going to order, or what?”

“Right, uh, I’ll have an order of salmon and spicy tuna. And he’ll have the yellowtail.” the older one confirmed with a sly smile, menus handed over to the waitress as she walked off to place the order.

“I get all tingly when you take control like that.”

“There’s more where that came from.” he quipped, fully aware of what had been insinuated, yet a part of him was beyond caring that this was seen as cheating to the person sitting opposite of them. 

A bark of laughter vibrated throughout with a sensation only the mutual love interest had been able to awaken, yet it could not be denied that an air of adoration had begun while every word exchanged was hung onto as silence was intentionally kept on his part. Chin perched on a clenched fist, he physically leaned closely into a plaid covered flank, a contented sigh released despite the sudden snaking of a strengthened arm wrapped around a firm middle, relief drowning out any remaining embarrassment, his own hand responding to the undisturbed palm as fingers were laced. No wonder their shared significant other had been so smitten with him, amber eyes slowly inspecting such carefully crafted muscles through the tightly fitted shirt worn underneath, longing to let fingers explore every inch of skin.

“You’re drooling, Speight.” 

“It’s hard not to when such a fine piece of meat is placed in front of me.” he retorted, a wink directed toward the towering male, reluctantly releasing linked appendages as an elongated plate was placed in front, a moment taken to transfer pieces of the delicate dish into a styrofoam container.

“Pouring salt in the wound?”

“No, I’m being considerate, and surprising my lover with food.” 

“Is that your plan to soften the blow when he finds out about this fling you’ve got going on?”

“Jen, lay off.”

Smirking, the eldest continued with packing up the extra dish, chopsticks picked up when the task was finished in order to fend off the famine felt, brow furrowed in concentration as the wooden utensils trembled under the weight of clenched fingers, another attempt beginning with an angered grumble muttered once the clump of rice bounced back onto the platter, the utensils abandoned in exchange for accustomed silverware.

“I don’t think so.”

“What? You don’t care how he’s eating.” 

“It’s too late to save him,” Jared stated matter-of-factly, an abnormally sized hand hovering over as the rogue piece was located and offered up to a pursed set of lips, grinning at such a successful feeding, a second segment served in a similar manner, “You on the other hand can be taught correctly.”

“Not having an affair my ass…”

“I could get used to this.” the additional presence mused between bites, textures truly tasted on an entirely new level, gritty meat mixed with the buttery flavor of fish picked out for his date as a pause was put into place once each offered piece disappeared in order to prevent digestion from being rushed. Out of the corner of an eye, it was noticed how the generous gentleman had forgotten to eat, fingers finding a slippery sample to bring up in turn, a satisfied sound hummed as it was accepted as a slickened serpent traced the slightly calloused digits.

“Let’s go, you two.” the gruffer voice spoke, an air of impatience clearly noted while waiting on the pair to part.  
Riding back to the hotel in silence, a chest puffed proudly at the prospect of how escalated the evening would turn out, for even though it had slowly started off determination was set to have the younger man gasp his name, a tiny twitch from an otherwise flaccid shaft awakening arousal left unfulfilled. 

“Want to follow me upstairs?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Delighted at not being denied, a back door was easily located to prevent unwanted scrutiny, stairs taken two at a time to stay ahead as the entrance was approached, held open in a gentleman like fashion despite ushering the male inside in case someone should be sneaking around the corridor. Anticipation setting in, a nervous chuckle was released as he was picked up without warning, arms and legs wound around the firmed figure as an added anchor, yet a sense of foreboding suddenly starting to suffocate the initial spark set alight.

“He’s going to tell Rob we were flirting…”

“Hey, look at me, baby.” Jared coaxed, pressing a peck onto the plush pink flesh prior to continuing on in reassurance, “Our boy won’t sell us out.” 

“You’ve got a point,” the other relented, for protecting the other’s secret had been his number one priority once it had been decided he could be trusted with such a task, and he intended on keeping it even while being added to the developing relationship, a second kiss initiated to rekindle romance, “I didn’t know your lips were so soft.”

“Currently, they’re the only things that are.” 

Confused at first, a set of fingers walked up the chiseled chest as the top set of buttons were nudged loose as a slight moan bubbled up from friction applied between the bulge of fabric and a covered leg, “Why don’t we move this to the bed?”

Limbs reluctantly untangled, he was helped onto the padded furniture while heavy lidded, lust-filled eyes watched while the taut torso was revealed as both shirts were haphazardly discarded, hands immediately taking advantage of the open invitation as the muscularly built body was explored, leaning forward to bring a budded nipple in a warmed mouth, tongue rolling over it teasingly as the act was repeated before a firm hand pushed him away. A protest was about to be uttered, words forgotten when compressing cotton was removed in turn, belt loops tugged at mutually as the pairs of jeans crumpled to the carpeted floor in a unison of clinking copper buckles, groan grazing against the shell of an unprotected ear as he was draped over.

“I want to be inside you.” he confessed, constant contact craved despite not having as much experience with the same sex.

“Are you sure? It’s your first time.”

“I wouldn’t last long on that gigantic cock of yours,” the elder commented, eyebrows waggled while a hand snuck passed the banded barrier to grope at an erect member in added emphasis, “Besides, I want to take care of you, and it wouldn’t feel right to just suck you off.” 

Removing the added appendage, underwear joined the growing pile of garments, his own toed off as the mattress was stood next to, joining his partner after a drawer had been rummaged through to produce a half-emptied bottle of lubricant, laid aside cheeks were spread apart, head dipped down to greet sensitive skin with a swipe of the tongue, beginning to slowly work open the puckered ring of muscle, a connecting string of saliva wiped away as knees dug in on either side of narrowed hips.

“I’m surprised you’re taking your time.” 

“Do you have a problem with that?” 

“On the contrary, it’s a nice change.”

“Well, I aim to please,” he gave, uncapping the container to pour a large amount of the liquid into a palm, a muffled moan let out as his own pulsating prick was petted, precome   
mixed into the solution smeared along the thickened shaft before it was lined up with the prepped hole, a hiss let out as he sank inch by inch into the inviting heat, “Oh shit…”

“Take all the time you need to adjust,” Jared soothed, covering a slightly clenched fist with his own, grunting at the slightest movement, “Unlike Rob, I won’t rush you.”

Confidence boosted a little, the timid thrusts gained speed slightly as hips were rolled to find a more suitable angle, getting used to letting the responsive noises be heard, only being muted when teeth sank into selected sections of skin, a sense of pride flitting through him at the evidence left behind. 

“Speak of the devil.” 

“I told Jensen that he must be mistaken, that my sweet boyfriend would never cheat on me,” the added voice started off, heart faltering at the fake tone of melancholy as it got closer, the clinking of metal causing hips to stop gyrating while cracked leather sounded from behind, “Looks like I was proven wrong.”

“What’re you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to give punishment where it’s due, you little slut.” 

Mouth opened to make a sarcastic remark, a yelp escaped as a sharp smack was issued to his ass as a firm hand bruised a jutted hip. If it had been known how luxurious it felt to be sandwiched between two people admired beyond measure then it would have been begged for feverishly in front of the younger male during dinner. A soft mull replaced the sexual sound produced as a second spank fell against the opposite cheek, rutting roughly into the man pinned beneath as he watched the musician lay on the vacant part of the cushion once clothing had been removed, breath hitching while he watched the additional presence pleasure himself, lengthened strands of brunet hair shaken to clear a distracted mind before bending over to take in the lengthened tip trapped between both bodies, the remaining few inches dually fisted. 

“Oh Dick…” 

Looking up through darkened eyelashes, a spiked surge of heat snuck up as it built in the base of his belly, yet no matter the desperation expressed through sporadic spurts against the sweet spot searched for would not relieve the strained sack needing to be emptied. Nearly forfeiting, the choice to unclench his jaw was taken away as hair was pulled on, ivory incisors inserted into the exposed neck as his head was pulled back, a sweat stained stomach coated thickly in whitened streaks sending a crashing wave over the other as his seed spilled into the opened orifice, the sight of their lover coming undone by his own devices caught in periphery vision sending out an extra spurt before simply sliding out, sagging into the dirtied sheets sleepily.

“Not so fast,” Jared chided, nose gently nuzzled into a stubbled jawline in order to coax him awake, chuckling at a bony elbow jabbing into an unprotected ribcage in fake annoyance, “You owe us some cuddles, mister.” 

“If you insist,” the other relented, grunting a little at the invasion of personal space as both crowded closely, amber eyes rolled as the food brought home had been dug into heartily, “If you were that hungry, babe, you could’ve eaten earlier.”

“And miss out on such a sight?”

“You barely got any action though.”

“Watching the two of you is all the satisfaction I needed, but I wouldn’t complain if I woke up to it later.”

“Ask and you shall receive.” 

Mouths melded over each other, stray grains of rice were wiped away as it ended before passion had a chance to escalate fully, fingers tracing along an exhausted figure as the pad of a thumb rubbed circles into a bundle of knots, pecks lightly pressed into each in turn until the only evidence of existence was a contented partner nestled in the crook of an opened arm. Unexpectedly, a cold cloth came into contact causing a jolting shiver to surface as residue was washed away, yet it was welcomed as warmth replaced it as half of his body was laid on top of in an act of revenge, flaccid members rested their thighs. 

“So, did I do a good job?” Richard dared to ask, cringing inwardly as an automatic response even though it had not been answered, used to being a disappointment when it came to this kind of performance.

“Sweetheart, if I hadn’t known this was your first time, I wouldn’t have suspected a thing.”

“I doubt it…”

“Rich,” the other sighed softly, thumb petting at the growing facial hair as a hand cupped his chin, “You actually handled it better than Robbie.”

“What happened?”

“I, uh, got off way too early.” the opposite male replied, face bashfully buried against a rigid shoulder as a blush bloomed, color darkening as a fit of laughter ruptured from the chest perched next to. 

“Now, _that_ gives me hope.” 

“Keep talking like that, and I’ll have to gag you.”

“Ooh, I’m definitely looking forward to it.” he quipped, nails combing comfortably through disheveled curls to calm the awkward atmosphere, the touch tilted into lovingly.

Surrounded by a system of support, the sensitive soul settled into the shelter given by the selfless pair, sleep fended off in favor of playfully pushing one away as peppered pecks assaulted from another. Skepticism still crept in, but it became easier to ignore as such an innocent intimacy continued on, as only short intermissions were allowed, making it clear that he was wanted, and needed, here; a long overdue sense of belonging finally welcomed as affection still managed to be maintained long into late night hours as the collective compassion followed him into unconsciousness.


	3. Bouquet of Knives

Blank minds were the battlefield where wars against harsh negativities were waged, exhaustion and a sense of sanity being the prizes won as scars were left behind to become constant reminders turned trophies in their own right. Most people especially those with sensitive souls slowly lost touch with who they used to be upon losing the first fight in a seemingly perfect streak of chance coming undone. For one man in particular with a brightened soul whom had taunted death and now laid pressed against one of the people responsible for keeping that light ablaze during the initial recovery process darkness was returning in the form of an aching heart as an evaluation took place mentally over the non-conventional romance slowly being built considering how it could crash in an instant. Those thoughts were usually put to rest in an instant with practice over the years, yet heated tears served as a last resort when a fight would not withstand such a barrage of brutal blows causing the smaller body to shake uncontrollably as soft sobs came pouring out. He was sinking, and there seemed to be no hope of resurfacing until a hand began to gently stroke along the slightly bent spine in silence while every emotion poured out onto a bare chest still stained with a scent of sex. 

“Robbie? What is it, what’s wrong?” his beloved asked despite still being halfway asleep as a yawn engulfed the last word while glazed eyes adjusted to the slightly dimmed room.

“Where’s Rich?” he asked with a note of concern overtaking his voice, looking around everywhere just in case there had been a corner of the dimly lit room had gone unnoticed and the missing member of their trio was hiding. 

“He went to go get coffee and to give us time to catch up. You didn’t seem satisfied last night when you joined in. Is everything alright?” 

“It’s not a big deal, but Jensen talked to me before I came back.”

“Shit… Babe, I’m sorry, we should have been more careful instead of flaunting it in front of him.” 

“There’s no need to apologize,” Rob remarked as he traced the firm, muscular build of his lover and stopped at a particularly large bite mark left in the crook between his neck and shoulder, “In fact, it looks like the two of you grew closer, which was one of Rich’s main concerns.” 

“It was? He never told me.” 

“Well, you know how prideful he can get.”

“Touché…” Jared trailed off once a commotion was heard distantly outside of their hotel room, which was almost ignored in favor of continuing to lay in bed and cuddle for warmth until an unmistakable yelp of pain came from the third member of their less than ordinary relationship. 

Immediately the others scrambled out into the hall once an acceptable amount of clothing was put on, Rob’s heart lurching as he crouched near the crumpled figure sitting in a stain of spilled caffeine and assessed the damage once a trembling hand held up in protection was pushed aside to see a thin line of blood running into light facial hair. Pressing the cuff of an unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt to stop the bleeding, he was caught off guard when the outstretched arm was yanked back in a firm manner by the friend turned attacker who had suddenly showed up. 

“Richard, this man is a saint!” Jensen shouted as he brought the man in question to his chest protectively, “How dare you?!” 

“Jen, what’s gotten into you?” Rob asked while struggling to get away in order to keep tending to the growing wound before it could have the chance to become infected. 

“That son of a bitch cheated on you with _him_!” he exclaimed while making a sharp gesture toward his best friend whom had taken a seat on the carpet and pulled the injured man into his lap. 

“It’s not what it looks like, honest.” Jared spoke without looking up, pressing his lips against the overlooked swollen eye.

“Oh, I’m so sure.” 

“Jen…”

“Save it,” he cut the other off, “We have to get ready for our panel in thirty minutes, so how about you take that time to dress in your own clothes instead of looking like some cheap whore?” 

Letting it go, the two helped Richard into their shared suite and onto the bed while gathering ice cubes into a washcloth to apply on his swollen eye. Rob took the responsibility of caring for the injured man while Jared got dressed into clothes appropriate for the occasion as nerves began to settle in; what if the crowd of fans could sense that there was a rift between them and it affected the panel?

Fifteen minutes later, Jared went downstairs after kissing both men goodbye and tried his best to keep calm as he entered the greenroom to join his best friend despite how distant the two seemed. On the opposite side of a cold shoulder, he tried to not let it get to him as he thought about his boyfriends awaiting his return, yet it was harder than acting for the show since the other was not doing much to cover up disdain except with a phony smile, his emerald eyes still sparkling with a quietly kept rage.

The minutes ticked by as if quicksand filled the hourglass instead of the fine grains that usually marked the passage of time. Walking back into the room that separated the cast from the rest of the convention goers, he was surprised to see his significant others dressed in almost identical matching sweaters separated by slightly different shades of red, Rich picking at the maroon sleeve to help distract from the slight amount of pain still felt from the earlier altercations.

“Aww, you two look adorable! What’s the occasion?” 

“Well, we were talking about what happened, and Richie figured that the four of us could go out for coffee to clear up any misunderstanding.” 

“I doubt it will do any good, but I felt bad for not being able to bring coffee back to the room,” Rich mused, his mood obviously deflated due to the purple bruise under his left eye,   
“I mean, you saw how our last outing went…” 

“What are you two doing back here?” Jensen asked in a clipped voice, immediately changing when he went up to Rob and hugged him tightly, “I’m sorry about what they did, Rob.” 

“Nonsense,” Rob remarked as he returned the friendly gesture, “I believe we need to talk this out instead of using violence. Would you like to go get a drink with us? We have quite a while before any of us have to be on stage again.” 

“Not if those two are around.” 

“I’ll pay for whatever you want, Jen.” Jared mentioned, keeping his guard up while he gravitated toward Richard to pull him close. It wasn’t normal for him to be clingy except for when he was sick or hurt, but when he was the other two did not complain. 

Two separate cabs were taken to a local café a couple of blocks away once it was decided which one would be best to visit in the city, the group gathering at a table set in the furthest corner from the entrance for privacy regarding the matter needing to be discussed. Coffee cups in hand once the orders were brought out, the awkward atmosphere returned and lasted until Rob cleared his throat to begin. 

“Jensen, why don’t you start by explaining why you think that they’re cheating on me?” 

“Well, for starters they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other! Rich was practically stroking Jared off by touching his thigh under the table, they were feeding each other… I could go on!”

“Please do, I don’t understand how that equates to sleeping together.” 

“Oh Robbie, don’t act like you don’t know what happened,” Rich smirked, wanting revenge for earlier, “You walked in on us, remember? You got off on it even though we all knew that you wanted to join in on the fun.” 

“Excuse me?” Jensen asked, nearly choking on a swig of the caramel latte, pupils widening in shock from the additional information.

“Subtlety isn’t your strong suit, Richie,” Rob chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood before continuing, “The truth is that Jared and I were dating in secret and Rich was the only one who knew, but we decided to have an open relationship combining us.” 

“You kept this from me, Jay?” 

“We were going to tell you first, but a certain someone wouldn’t stop asking questions.” 

“What can I say? I’m naturally curious.” 

“Apparently Richie didn’t feel like our side of the relationship was adequate enough, so that’s why he came along with us last night for dinner. We got carried away, and I apologize for it, and for not sharing this secret with you.” Jared rambled on, pouring his heart out to his best friend.

“I think I know a way to make it up to him though, Jay Bear.” Rob chimed in, blushing once three pairs of eyes stared at him waiting for what he meant. Taking a deep breath to steady a sensitively shuddering form, he got down onto the floor, which concerned everyone else before waving away offered help and digging into his pockets to produce a set of silver bands, “Jared, Richard, I know that our relationship is less than ordinary, but I don’t care about that. What matters to me is getting to share my love with two of the most handsome, caring men I have ever met and I want to show the world how proud I am to have them by my side. Will you both marry me?” 

Twin gasps released into the small space around their table before both men in question practically collapsed into outstretched arms to give out kisses before the rings slid into place on each hand and the three returned to the designated seats. 

“I guess this means that I’ll be your best man, eh Jared?”

“Of course. Can we call this a truce?” 

“Absolutely,” Jensen relented in a small huff before his attention turned to Richard, “Sorry for overreacting, I shouldn’t have tried to kick your ass without knowing the situation.” 

“I’m willing to forgive you, you didn’t do much damage except to my ego.” 

Half an hour passed as fences were mended from the damage done, yet it inevitably came to an end once it was realized that it was time to return to the convention center since the second panel that involved the infamous duo was moments away from happening. Quickly, the four returned with minutes to spare as the two were ushered to the stage by Matt’s introduction after Jared departed from his lovers with pecks to plush pink lips. 

“Shall we return to our bedroom and have some fun while we wait for our moose to return?” Richard asked with his usual charm, ignoring the pain that must have ran across his face from waggling eyebrows suggestively and linking an arm with his newly made fiancé.

“Yes sir, we’re passed due for some alone time,” the other chuckled as they walked toward the elevator and returned to the fourth floor, smacking a firm cheek covered in a layer of denim as a key turned in the doorknob, “I have plans for you, my love.”

“Is that so? Well, I can’t wait to see what other surprises you have up your sleeves.” 

Smirking, Rob pinned him against the adjacent wall while the door slammed to a close that echoed down the corridor. Passion surged through the two as tongues fought for dominance as hands roamed across knitted fibers of the sweaters before both were peeled off and discarded in a haphazard heap. Belts unbuckled, and undergarments toed out of in a similar fashion, the two left a trail of clothes to the bed as Rich was pushed onto the mattress before his hips were straddled by firm thighs, loud moans let out once their hardened shafts collided. 

“Are you going to sit on me all evening, or are you going to lube that pretty hole of yours open in front of me?” Rich asked, half-closed hazel eyes glancing up and down the other’s body hungrily.

“Actually, I figured that I could fuck you without prep.” 

“Mm… What a kinky bastard you are, Robbie, I love it!”

“Is that any way to talk to your future husband? I think that deserves some punishment.” He growled out, reaching over to open a drawer in the bedside table and grabbing a whip that landed against Richard’s stomach and made his cock twitch at the sting left behind once it landed.

“Shit, babe… Need you to do that again!” 

“I think we’ll save that for when you start misbehaving again.”

“Please! Need to see that dominant side of you come out just like your cum.”

“Why see it when you can feel it?” Rob asked, lining up with the puckered ring as his penis lined up neatly to shove inside without warning, which caused a shout to come out from the man lying underneath while he clenched around his fiancé.

“I feel so full… Oh Robbie, I need you to move! Don’t hold back, pummel me into the bed!” 

Fingernails digging into his slightly bent shoulders, Rob began to thrust in and out once he adjusted to being inside of his significant other without using lubricant. Not holding back just as requested, he continued on relentlessly by circling his hips in combination with rubbing his firm stomach against the erect member, the leaking precum slicking the skin as it combined with sweat that already started to pour down in sheets. 

“Oh god, if I weren’t attracted to you already… Mm, Robbie, this side of you turns me on like nothing else.”

He smirked proudly at hearing this praise, his claws releasing from where they took hold and slid down the entire length of Richard’s body until reaching his hips to repeat the same action before rolling him over to thrust upward. The other man seemed to take the hint as his palms flattened along the toned torso and he began to bounce repeatedly on the cock stuffed inside of his ass, golden eyes rolling back in his head while the act was carried out. Love was more than just a push it was a testament as the two took turns in shoving each other down against the bedspread that chaffed against their naked bodies, yet the discomfort from applied friction was ignored as heat began to build. In the final act, Rich’s ankles linked behind the other’s neck in defeat although it was not a total loss as a tired body finally reached the brink and came undone as ropes of cum splattered against the body above him to leave white stains as evidence; Rob was not far behind, filling the other with his seed until entirely filled.

“Oh Richie…” Rob breathed out as he collapsed, spreading the mess left behind as the covers were pulled around them, energy fading from them faster than it had been introduced.

“That has to be the best sex I’ve ever had!” 

“Better than last night?” an added voice brought up, the two older men chuckling when Jared came into the room and undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed with them, “You two look adorable together, ya know?”

“That may be, but we are nothing without our Jay.” Rob declared, pulling him close and kissing him before Richard got a turn as the three pressed close to cuddle for warmth in icy room.

Muscles numb and heavy, there was a consensus that agreed to try for a nap together before a second round of sex since Jared planned to return the favor in a similar way that had been observed when he had walked in on the final performance. Interests peaked, it was difficult to focus on much else especially getting settled to sleep until eyelids drooped despite fighting against the signs of bodies that needed to shut down and reboot, both curling closely as comfort surrounded them in a cycle of love that would never end.


End file.
